


Sucking at Keeping Secrets

by MariaMagica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cat Ears, Children, Dreams, Family, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jumin thinks he's a cat, JuminZen Week, Living Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Office Sex, Realizing they're in a game, Romance, Somnophilia, based on the April Fools DLC, catfood, drunk Jumin, drunk zen, kitty Zen, rapper Jumin, reset theory, silliness, this is almost crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: What was supposed to be a nonsensical night ended up being the life-changing catalyst for two fools in the RFA. (Drabble series based on JuminZen Week prompts)





	1. Day 1: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> JuminZen Week has started and of course I had to write for it. I've been thinking of making stories based on the silliness that was the April Fools DLC, so of course rapper Jumin has to make an entry. xD I suck at write pure crack but maybe this is close enough? I don't know if I'll be on time every day but I do plan to fill all 7 days no matter how long it takes. I hope you will enjoy!

It was performance night at Zen’s favorite bar. A small line-up of wannabe famous artists did their best to shine in their 5 minutes of fame on stage. Zen enjoyed watching them, even if his vision was slightly blurry - he may or may not have had too many drinks.

“Maybe calm down on the beers, eh?” The bartender spoke over the applause of the crowd, passing him another glass.

Pfft, he wasn’t that drunk. Maybe. As Zen chugged his beer, a man dressed as PaRappa the Rapper came on stage. How ridiculous, Zen thought and chuckled.

_“Yo drop the beat/out in the street/cats in da hood/follow me like they should-“_

Zen almost spat out his beer. What the hell?? His nose itched and he wondered if he should boo him. As the man continued undeterred, his deep voice started to mesmerize Zen. Soon he found himself staring at the man, not hearing words anymore, just the smooth timbre that resonated through his body. The rapper was quite handsome too, he noted, even with that awful sweater on. His saggy pants showed off just a line of pale skin and Zen wished it would drop even more.

When the rap ended, the man reverse dabbed and left the stage under applause. Zen was pulled out his trance and blinked a few times.

“Enjoyed it, did you?” The barman smiled as he wiped a glass clean.

Zen scoffed. Hell no. Nevertheless, Zen’s gaze followed the dark-haired man who looked rather uncomfortable with so many people around him and left for the dressing rooms.

Why was he even here if he didn’t like it? What kind of man wouldn’t relishs talking to possible fans and handing out photographs?? Was he some kind of weirdo? (He had to be with that subject.)

Maybe he should go and tell him exactly that. It wasn’t because he wanted to see him again, no. That would be silly.

Zen tried not to trip as he woozily made his way past the crowd and entered the only dressing room with the lights on, where the wannabe PaRappa was all alone, about to take off his red beanie.

“Hey *hic*, you!” Zen called out, closing the door behind him.

The rapper looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw Zen. Quickly, he put the beanie back on properly and coughed. “Yo yo, can I help you?”

He was trying to warp his voice, making himself sound higher pitched. Zen laughed, this man definitely wasn’t a good actor.

“Yeah, what’s up with your shitty rap?” The alcohol made him feel mighty confident, as when the rapper defensively crossed his arms.

“Everyone outside seemed to like it.”

“That applause was just because you’re hot, not because you can rap.”

The raven-haired man’s eyebrows shot up from behind his sunglasses. “You think I’m hot?”

Oh damn it. Well whatever, he could admit it to this total stranger.

“Yeah, I do, you’re fucking hot. And you made my allergies act up. *hic*” For some reason, this guy reminded Zen of another handsome jerk with a cat obsession. “I demand you make up to me for it.”

“What did you have in mind?”

The fact that he didn’t protest and claim not to know about his allergies should have rang warning bells, but the smooth hum of alcohol drowned out any common sense.

“*hic* Maybe kneel to show me how sorry you are.” Zen smiled smugly, expecting the rapper to angrily protest.

Only to watch him actually obey Zen’s command, kneeling down in front of Zen, his head perfectly in front of his crotch. Straight away, blush spread like fire across Zen’s face, unable to stop it.

“Now what?” The rapper looked up, as if this wasn’t a big deal.

Shit. Quick, a comeback! “Well if you’re there anyway, you can service me.” If that didn’t send the rapper into a rage, he didn’t know what would.

The hands working on his zipper were _definitely_ unexpected, almost freaking Zen out. “W-w-what are you doing?!”

“What you asked me to do.” The rapper said, tugging down his pants and already dragging down his boxers.

What was up with this guy and his directness? The sunglasses and beanie hid his eyes too well, not a single emotion that showed if he was enjoying this. Zen wanted to protest but it’s been too damn long since he had gotten laid and the horny part of his mind actively told him to shut up.

The cool air hit his already hard member and the rapper experimentally licked the slit, causing Zen to hiss. The smile on the man could match the devil. Before Zen could cuss him out, the rapper placed his mouth over Zen’s erection, taking him in whole and making him gasp.

Although a bit clumsy, the hot mouth kept a steady pace, dragging moan after moan out of Zen, unable to keep himself quiet despite knowing where they were. The actor’s upper back leaned into the wall and he was grateful for the support as all he could feel was that tongue teasing him, relentlessly dragging it from the base to the tip, hitting the back of that throat over and over.

When he felt the rapper swallow around him, Zen’s orgasm crashed through him like a tidal wave, the warning lost as he couldn’t breathe, coming deep inside the raven-haired man’s mouth.

As the last spasms in his body subsided, Zen’s lungs sucked in as much air as they could while watching the rapper get up and wipe his face. Again, Zen had no clue if that bothered him or not and the lack of visible facial expressions bothered him immensely, wishing he’d take off those sunglasses.

There was a clear bulge in those blue pants of his pants. Quickly, Zen kneeled down and got to work.

The rapper tried to move away but Zen held fast to his hips. “You don’t have to-“

“I always repay the favor. *hic*” Zen interrupted stubbornly. He had never done this before, but he certainly wasn’t going to say that and look like an idiot, not after he had received one of the best blowjobs of his life.

His erection was larger than Zen thought it would be and for a moment he hesitated. The rapper took it as a sign to move but Zen held on to him stubbornly and took him into his mouth. The loud gasp he was rewarded with, together with the strong musky scent, spurred Zen on to take him deeper, nearly gagging when the man’s member brushed his throat and nearly suffocated him.

Suddenly the rapper assumed control, grabbing his head while using his other hand to lean on the wall behind Zen. Zen let him, closing his eyes.

As he increased his pace, Zen let his mind take over and imagined that the sounds came from a certain dark-eyed businessman, not a stranger in a yellow jacket. It’s him who is running his fingers through his hair, occasionally gripping his head tight and making Zen choke on his cock. It’s him that has Zen still delirious from post-orgasm and is gasping endlessly as air started to become a luxury for both of them. It’s Zen that’s making him feel this good, only him and no one else-

“Ah!! Z- Ahh, God-!“ The stuttered groan was a deep bass, and Zen was able to hold on to that fantasy, clinging to the man’s pants as come flooded his mouth. Quickly he swallowed, the taste even more bitter than alcohol.

As the rapper pulled away, panting heavily, Zen stood up and fixed his pants. He reached out for the water bottle on the table next to him, not caring who it belonged to, and took a big gulp to wash away the bitter taste.

The rapper’s face was very close to his, both of them high from alcohol and sex. The moment he leaned in, Zen pushed him away. Even in his drunken mind, Zen knew he could never give this guy what he wanted, not when his heart belonged to a jerk who couldn’t feel the same way.

That thought made him sad, and then angry. Zen quickly stumbled towards the exit, not wanting to ruin the happy buzz.

If the guy was disappointed, once again he didn’t show. “Do you often suck off random men?”

“Why do you care, it’s not like we’ll see each other again. *hic*” Zen scoffed, not looking back.

He headed out into the noisy bar, leaving behind the stunned man who thought to try rapping, only to get more than he bargained for.


	2. Day 2: Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The silliness continues!

“Here is the wine you requested Mr. Han. But don’t you think it’s a bit too early to dr-“

“Thank you Ms. Kang. Please close the door behind you.” Jumin watched his assistant leave his office, ignoring the frown on her face.

As he poured himself a glass, he reminisced on last weekend. That had been a mistake. Questioning if he should try rapping as stress relief had been a mistake. Asking Luciel for his advice and going through with it… A mistake.

Standing on stage wasn’t a problem; he had given difficult speeches to much larger crowds in the past. Rapping felt bizarre, but that wasn’t the issue either. _Zen had been there._ Zen had followed him into the dressing room. Zen, with his tousled white hair and pale skin flushed, had challenged him. And like a foolish sailor, he had fallen for the siren’s call.

Jumin downed the wine like it was a shot, coughing from the sudden burn.

It was his own fault. He should never have indulged his foolish crush. Jumin had been content with teasing Zen in the messenger and seeing his reactions, but now that he actually had a taste of him…

God, he needed another drink.

***

> Jaehee Kang: Guys, I’m worried.  
>  Jaehee Kang: This is the third time this week Mr. Han is drinking at work.  
>     
>  ZEN: The fuck?  
>     
>  707: That’s bad  
>  707: I need him sober so he can buy my cardboard! 8D  
>     
>   Yoosung★: You’re still going on about that? ;;;  
>     
>   707: It’s a booming industry~!  
>     
>  ZEN: Is that why he’s been absent from chat the whole week  
>  ZEN: Seriously what the hell is he doing  
>     
>  707: Aww Zen is worried how cute  
>     
>  ZEN: NO I’m not (•̀_•́)  
>  ZEN: I don’t want him to slack off for the RFA event tomorrow  
>  ZEN: Just because it’s small doesn’t mean I won’t kick his butt  
>     
>  MC: It’s fine, we’ve finished preparations already  
>     
>  Yoosung★: Maybe you should check if Jumin’s okay, Zen?  
>     
>  ZEN: Why the fuck do you suggest that to me??  
>  ZEN: Whatever, I’m off, tell that jerk to get his shit together  
>     
>  \- Zen has left the chatroom -  
>     
>  707: (¬‿¬)  
>     
>  MC: (¬‿¬)  
>     
>  Jaehee Kang: -.-

***

Jumin vowed to control himself so he could network a bit at the party. A promise he broke in 5 seconds when Zen arrived, all sparkles and big smiles and none for him. He had a high tolerance for wine, though perhaps not for alcohol when he also drank a few martinis in between. Soon the room was warmer than a sunny afternoon and he sat on the couch, ignoring clients trying to mingle with him.

“Is Jumin okay?” Yoosung asked, peering at Jumin who looked uncharacteristically out of it. That was all it took for Zen to march over, pissed off.

“Yo Trust Fund! You’re supposed to be working, what the hell are you doing?”

Jumin stared at the actor and decided his stomach was a good pillow for his head. Zen nearly jumped when Jumin’s faceplanted himself into his jacket, looking around him in panic, not wanting to make a scene and have everyone stare at them. “Jesus, are you drunk?!”

“I’m not… completely drunk.” Jumin slurred, smelling the familiar scent of beer on Zen. It reminded him of that bar night and made him sad. Why did Zen not want him? Was it because of the silly cat allergy he keeps going on about? Does he see Jumin as a cat? Well, maybe he was one!

“Meeowww~ *hic*” Jumin rubbed his face against Zen’s stomach, causing Zen to look extremely flustered and uncomfortable. In the distance, the RFA couldn’t suppress their giggles.

“Don’t meow like a cat! What is wrong with you?!” Zen tried to pry Jumin off but failed miserably, as the dark-haired man dug his fingers into his jacket, using his fingers like claws.

“*Hic*, I like your hair. And your ass.” Jumin mumbled, trying to move his hands to said ass but unable to locate it, all sense of orientation lost in the drunken haze.

“You need to speak up, I can’t hear what you’re saying. Are you okay? You’re scaring me.”

“I’ll be fine soon. I need to lie on my stomach. *hic* Why do you care? You’re just a statue anyway. I don’t want to scratch Seven, I just want to scratch you.” He rambled on, lost in his own dream world where Assistant Kang was a kettle, omurice Yoosung tried to dress himself with ketchup, cardboard Seven would keep harassing him to invest. It was fine, because he could flop his adorable cat body over bust Zen’s marble head and hug it forever.

“What?! That’s it, I’m bringing you home.” The actor had enough, hoisting the executive up who let him, hit by the sad realization; Zen wasn’t a bust and he could never lie on top of him.

Jumin pretended to be asleep by the time they got into Driver Kim’s car, after the RFA reassured Zen they could handle the small event on their own. It gave him a good excuse to let his head lie on the actor’s shoulder - he was going to let himself touch Zen as much as he could now before forcing himself to shut down his emotions and his horrible infatuation in the morning. Zen didn’t say a word or even move and Jumin was grateful for small mercies.

Zen’s training as a dancer served him well, being able to carry Jumin into the penthouse with ease and gently lowering him on the large bed. To Jumin’s surprise, the edge of the bed dipped, indicating Zen had taken a seat.

“You’re such an asshole, letting Jaehee and the others do all the work. Seriously, why are you trying to turn yourself into an alcoholic? I’m going to tell your maid to throw all your wine away.”

 _Not the Château Margaux_ , Jumin wanted to protest, but realized Zen would leave sooner if he knew Jumin was awake. Never mind, he could easily get more. He heard the actor sigh.

It was quiet for a long time and with his eyes closed, Jumin found himself truly nodding off. He was barely aware of Zen leaving until the actor muttered something.

“God, my life would have been so much simpler if I didn’t give a shit. Why did I have to fall for a jerk like you…”

As the doors closed, Jumins eyes shot open in the darkness, mind instantly sober.


	3. Day 3: Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! Damn busy real life x.x Hopefully I will not be later than a few days with these. Please enjoy more smut!

Strange. He hadn’t expected a package today. Zen took the large box from the mailman and brought it into his kitchen. The red ribbons were excessive, but not as much as the package’s contents - he found flowers, chocolates, stuffed toys and a thousand cliché romantic gifts. Zen was about to consider it a present from an overzealous fan when he found something that shocked him the most - a pair of white cat ears.

The gold card that came with the box simply said ‘Jumin Han’.

Outraged, Zen grabbed his phone and logged into the messenger.

> ZEN: What the hell Jumin, is this some kind of shitty joke??
> 
> Jumin Han: I assumed you would reply like this.
> 
> ZEN: Well fuck you too!
> 
> Jumin Han: I want to apologize for my behavior.
> 
> ZEN: And you can sho  
>  ZEN: ???
> 
> Jumin Han: The gift is my thank you for helping me out during the last RFA party.  
>  Jumin Han: I should have known better than to drink.
> 
> ZEN: … okay? I’m not used to you saying sorry  
>  ZEN: Are you really alright? I meant it when I said I was worried
> 
> Jumin Han: I do have something important on my mind.  
>  Jumin Han: And I want to tell you.  
>  Jumin Han: But only if you wear those cat ears.
> 
> ZEN: WHAT?? D:< WHY?
> 
> Jumin Han: This is very hard for me to tell.  
>  Jumin Han: I need to know if you’re willing to risk humiliation like me.
> 
> ZEN: Humiliation? What??
> 
> Jumin Han: I’m in my office all day.
> 
> \- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -
> 
> ZEN: …
> 
> \- ZEN has left the chatroom -
> 
> MC: ???
> 
> Saeran: Does anyone know what’s going on
> 
> Yoosung★: Don’t look at me
> 
> V: I can’t.
> 
> \- 707 has entered the chatroom -
> 
> 707: NO I MSISED IT DAMNIT

***

Zen was glad he didn’t bump into Jaehee on his way to Jumin’s office, not wanting to be bombarded by a million questions he knew the assistant would have. When he finally arrived at the right door, he took a deep breath and put on the cat ears, feeling ridiculous.

Normally, he wouldn’t be caught dead with them. But there was something about what Jumin said that had his curious mind screaming for answers, plus the hopeless side of him thought perhaps there could be something more…

Zen frowned. This was going to end in pain and all of it for him. But he got this far, he might as well finish it.

Nothing prepared him for what he saw when he walked inside. A man with a glaring yellow jacket and red beanie in front of Jumin’s office desk turned to face him, his sunglasses hiding his eyes.

“Zen.” He spoke carefully, and for a moment the actor couldn’t think, his brain crashing in a million ways, parsing only code on a blue screen.

“…Zen?”

Zen snapped out of it. “YOU!!” He pointed.

The rapper, now known as Jumin Han, flinched. “Yes, me.”

“I can’t believe… Oh my god. Oh my god!” Zen could hardly believe it. “So you… at the bar… and we- Oh god!”

“Yes.”

“WHY?”

“I wanted to try out rapping. You happened to be there.”

Angered, Zen rushed towards Jumin. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” He yelled, grabbing his jacket.

Jumin held his ground. “It would have been embarrassing to confess this.”

“More embarrassing than sucking the dick of the guy you hate?!”

“I don’t hate you. The opposite of that, in fact.”

“…What do you mean?”

Jumin gently caressed his face, letting his hand rest in Zen’s neck, bringing them closer. Zen couldn’t hear anything else except his deafening heartbeat, feeling Jumin’s breath on his skin.

“I’ve always liked you… too much. I thought it foolish but… I heard you when you left my bedroom. That is why I arranged this, I needed to know for sure.”

His brain refused to cooperate. “Oh.”

“Zen. I need to hear from you directly...” Jumin’s eyes lowered.

Zen didn’t reply, instead leaning forward to make his own intentions clear, startling Jumin when he kissed him. The feel of warm lips made his heart soar and when Jumin pulled him closer, it was as if he were drunk all over again.

Those annoyingly big sunglasses bumped into his face and Jumin broke the kiss to pull them off. The hungry look in his eyes made Zen shiver, watching big irises dart between Zen’s swollen lips and the cat ears on his head.

“Maybe those ears weren’t such a good idea.” Jumin growled but Zen shook his head.

“I want you.”

Those words burst the floodgates and Jumin’s hands were all over him in an instant. Unable to control himself, Zen dove back in, kissing Jumin more passionately. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Jumin lifted Zen onto the wooden desk. The two of them tried to take off the other’s pants as soon as possible, too hungry to wait any longer.

Soon they were both shed of the bottom half of their clothes. Jumin pulled out a bottle of lube from his drawer _(“Why do you have that?” “Questions later, Zen.”)_ and carefully started scissoring Zen, who urged him on, desperate to feel Jumin inside of him. Zen could barely control himself when Jumin positioned himself in front of his entrance.

“Hurry.” Zen whined. He felt like a cat in heat, mewling for his mate.

Jumin slid inside Zen, wrapping the actor’s legs around his waist. Zen gasped as Jumin filled him up. As Jumin began thrusting, Zen held on to the desk, wanting to feel Jumin deeper with every motion, wanting to scream his name.

If Zen had a tail, he imagined it curling around Jumin’s leg as Jumin pounded into him over and over again, turning him into a quivering, moaning mess. Jumin wasn’t doing much better, his deep voice easily raising a few octaves as his orgasm rapidly approached. He took hold of Zen’s member and jerked him off fast, sending Zen over the edge quicker than he wanted to.

“Jumin!!”

“Zen! Hyun-ah-!“

Zen spilled all over himself and Jumin, tightening around Jumin’s cock and making the executive follow him quickly after. When the both of them came back down to Earth, gasping for air, they realized things would not be completely different. They hugged each other tightly on top of Jumin’s desk, the cat ears and red beanie having fallen down on the carpet.

“Jumin. Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know. Let’s figure this out one step at a time.”

Their peaceful cuddling was disturbed by a knock on the door.

“Mr. Han? Your client is waiting for you. And if you could both keep it down next time, that would be appreciated.”

Shit! Zen’s face paled and Jumin chuckled at his panic.

“I could threaten her into silence.”

“Don’t you dare.”


	4. Day 4: Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission time!

> \- Jumin Han has entered the chatroom -  
>     
>  Jaehee✿: Hey Jumin  
>     
>  Unknown: Yo Jumin  
>     
>  ZEN: Jumin!  
>     
>  Jumin: Oh God Hyun, not again.  
>     
>  ZEN: Jumin, why won’t you let me model for your company?  
>  ZEN: I am a handsome idol with a fanbase over a million, normally business would kill to have me for their advertisements~  
>     
>  Jumin: I told you, I don’t want easy handouts. =.=  
>     
>  ZEN: You’re a starting business, you need all the help you can get!  
>     
>  Unknown: I’m surprised Hyun wants to model, seeing what C&R wants to produce  
>     
>  ZEN: Cat products. My nose itches from the idea alone, but I take good care of the VFA family!  
>     
>  Unknown: Suuuure, that is the reason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>     
>  ZEN: Shut up Saeran  
>  ZEN: Assistant Kim, are you here?  
>     
>  Yoosung Kim: Yes I am, I was silently observing.  
>     
>  Unknown: And maybe Jumin won’t refuse for very long  
>  Unknown: I did see you buy those cat ears online Jumin  
>  ZEN: Cat ears?  
>     
>  Jumin: Shut up Saeran  
>     
>  Unknown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>     
>  ZEN: Wait what  
>     
>  Yoosung Kim: Mr. Ryu, I was asked by Rika to pass on the message that she will have to miss your next concert.  
>  Yoosung Kim: She gives her apologies.  
>     
>  ZEN: Damn  
>     
>  Jaehee✿: She never is around lately, it makes me suspicious  
>     
>  ZEN: Rika must have her own reasons for not being around  
>  ZEN: She’s my best friend and she just lost her fiancé, so it’s understandable  
>     
>  Jaehee✿: Then why was there no body? It makes no sense and I don’t trust her at all
> 
> ZEN: I don’t have to justify anything, you’re being paranoid -.-  
>     
>  Yoosung Kim: Please drop the subject ;;;;  
>     
>  Jaehee✿: Fine, just cuz she’s your cousin.  
>  Jaehee✿: Saeran, how far are you with tracing that 707?  
>  Jaehee✿: I got so scared when he showed up in the chat, I can’t even focus on my LOLOL raids!  
>     
>  Yoosung Kim: Jaehee, if you spent less time gaming and more time studying, you would have opened your coffee store by now  
>  Yoosung Kim: You are older than me, you should be more responsible 
> 
> Jaehee✿: Gotta become Korea’s number 1, just like my hero D.Va!!!  
>     
>  Unknown: I’m still busy with it, but the app is much more secure now  
>     
>  Jumin: Speaking of hacking, Saeran could you take a look at my phone?  
>  Jumin: Sarah Choi suddenly stopped calling me, and even though I’m glad, I fear I might miss out on real clients if my phone is bugged.  
>     
>  ZEN: Oh no, that was me  
>     
>  Jumin: What.  
>     
>  ZEN: You mentioned it bothered you a lot that she always flirted with you when you’re just trying to set up a business deal  
>  ZEN: So I called her and told her to back off  
>     
>  Jumin: Seriously? Why?  
>     
>  ZEN: Because  
>     
>  Jumin: Because??  
>     
>  Unknown: lolololol does Hyun Ryu is gay  
>     
>  Jaehee✿: You could make a meme out of that
> 
> Yoosung Kim: Please don’t 
> 
> Jumin: I hate it when you use your popularity to do things.  
>     
>  ZEN: That’s just who I am, why would I deny that?  
>  ZEN: I’m trying to help  
>     
>  Jumin: I don’t want your help, trash music jerk.  
>  Jumin: But I guess I’m glad Sarah isn’t calling me every minute.  
>     
>  ZEN: fjjdjsjs whatever cat mom  
>  ZEN: And you’re very welcome  
>     
>  Jumin: I didn’t thank you. -.-  
>     
>  ZEN: Yes you did :)  
>     
>  Jaehee✿: Get a room, you two  
>     
>  Yoosung Kim: /sigh  
>     
>  Unknown: Hyun Ryu does is gay~  
>     
>  ZEN: Shut up Saeran!


	5. Day 5: Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so late but I will finish JuminZen week even if it takes me forever D:<

> MC: Haha that’s so funny!  
>  ZEN: I can’t believe anyone finds Seven’s memes funny  
>  707: God Seven Oh Seven never fails to amuse~ (ᵔᴥᵔ)  
>  MC: It’s always great to chat with you all  
>  MC: Ah, if only you were all real  
>  ZEN: ? What do you mean?  
>  707: MC NO!!  
>  707: This is not that kind of universe!  
>  MC: Oh  
>  MC: Shit  
>  ZEN: What??  
>  ZEN: Oi, don’t go quiet!  
>  ZEN: ??? WTF is going on??!  
>  MC: I’m sorry Zen, I didn’t plan on reaching a bad ending  
>  707: MC, you’re making it worse  
>  ZEN: A bad ending? What?  
>  707: Well I suppose we might as well explain it now  
>  MC: It’s okay Zen, you will probably forget next reset

***

Zen hadn’t replied to his messages at all. At first Jumin worried that having their first… tryst in his office yesterday had been a bad idea. Maybe he had scared off the albino by making him wear cat ears. A quick check in the morning chatroom confirmed that the situation was worse. Much worse.

The lights were off in the basement apartment when Jumin stepped out of the car, making him wonder if Zen was home. Ringing the doorbell twice brought no sign of life and he was about to leave when the door opened.

He had never seen Zen this disheveled. Hair all over the place, expression wild, even his posture was poor; the Zen he knew that worried meticulously over his appearance was nowhere to be found.

“Jumin.” Zen’s expression brightened at seeing him before it faltered again. He walked back inside and Jumin let himself in.

“I’m surprised you’re still so peppy after the big reveal in the chatroom.” Zen said morose, lying down on the couch. Jumin sat down on the armrest.

“I honestly don’t really know how to process it.” Even now his voice waivered recalling what he had read. MC’s confession that they were all part of some game and Luciel’s confirmation that yes, they weren’t real. Jumin had a hard time reading keeping his cool when Luciel brought out evidence that MC was never part of their world in the first place. It was all unbelievable… But Zen believed it. And it hurt to see him crumble like that.

Assistant Kang looked like she expected it when he had rushed out of the office and asked for Driver Kim.

“Why is this so important to you?”

Zen shot up and glared at him. “Because! If we are just characters in a game, it means all the pain we went through in our past was written in on purpose to make us suffer! Hell, they could have at least written me more successful…”

The way he pouted brought a smile to Jumin’s face. “There must have been a good reason for it. If anything, I like the way you are.”

Zen flopped back down. “So do I, but… it would have been nice to still have a good bond with my brother.”

Oof. Family had always been a difficult subject for them both, but he knew Zen had it worse with no one supporting him. Zen looked genuinely upset and Jumin could tell he was fighting the tears threatening to fill the rim of his beautiful red eyes.

Carefully, Jumin laid himself down next to Zen, who instantly placed his head on top of Jumin’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“MC said we’d forget everything next time she ‘resets’. I don’t know exactly what that means, but I am terrified. I don’t want to forget everything. Especially this.”

Jumin felt a pang in his heart. It would mean once again, they would start off hating each other again. Mutually pining for the other again while thinking it would never work out. Even if they didn’t know what they once had… How many times had the world reset? Did he want to know?

He shook his head, focusing back on the present. There had to be something they could do. An idea jumped to mind. A mad idea, but everything was pure madness now. “Do they know? MC and Luciel I mean.”

“Know what?”

“What we have done? The… You know.” The raven-haired man blushed uncharacteristically. Even after they had scandalous sex in his office, he couldn’t say it out loud.

“…I don’t think so. Why?”

“What if we gave MC a reason not to want to reset?”

Zen peered at him curiously when he gave the albino man a sly grin.

***

> MC: FOR REAL?!?!  
>  Jumin Han: We’re not joking.  
>  ZEN: We discovered each other’s feelings a few weeks ago  
>  Jaehee Kang: The entire office and I found out the unfortunate way -,-  
>  MC: OMG  
>  ZEN: Sadly it won’t mean much when you reset the game *sadface*  
>  MC: Oh hell no, this is the best thing ever!  
>  MC: I’m never resetting!!!! 8D  
>  MC: OMG I have to make screenshots of this for stumblr brb  
>  707: You sneaky fucks ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)  
>  707: Well done ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )  
>  Jumin Han: I can’t believe you knew all this time and didn’t tell us, Luciel.  
>  707: I can’t help it that I’ve been written as the meta-breaker.  
>  ZEN: Can we go back to talking like normal?  
>  ZEN: This is just way too confusing for me  
>  Jumin Han: Good idea.  
>  Yoosung★: WAIT, JUMIN AND ZEN ARE TOGETHER???  
>  V: I guess you did not see it coming.  
>  Saeran: Whoever is providing you with those blind jokes needs to stop it before I punch them through their screen  
>  Jaehee Kang: ;;;;


	6. Day 6: (Cat)Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the week! This chapter is nsfw again, featuring a silly dream and a silly excuse for Zen to ride Jumin's dick. ;) Warnings for somnophilia and slightly dubious consent.

> ZEN: Where is that jerk?!!!
> 
> 707: Oh oh, did the boyo do something wrongo
> 
> ZEN: I’m serious Luciel, he’s not in his office
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Wait, you’re in C&R?!
> 
> Yoosung★: What’s wrong Zen?
> 
> ZEN: What’s wrong is Jumin isn’t here now and I’m pissed!!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: He’s in a meeting in the room next to his office.
> 
> ZEN: Good
> 
> ZEN: Brb barging in
> 
> Jaehee Kang: WHAT NO
> 
> MC: lololololol

And barge in he did, spectacularly kicking open the double doors in one go, the loud slam making the whole room jump. Men and women alike in stiff suits stared at him with wide eyes, and one of them was his.

“Zen?! What the hell are you doing?” Jumin rarely swore, but Zen kinda liked it when he did. No, focus.

“I should ask the same of you,” he yelled back, tossing a heavy plastic bag on the mahogany table.

One of the businessmen, a balding guy with the ugliest tie ever, squinted at the bag. “…Cat food?”

“Yes, cat food. Jumin Han, what were you thinking, sending this to me as a gift?” Zen pushed down the urge to punch the bag.

“It’s a pretty expensive brand. A good gift,” a classy-dressed woman with white hair in a bun said, lifting her glasses.

“I don’t own a cat.” Zen growled.

“Do we have to do this here? I’m terribly sorry for the disruption, but Zen can wait in my office.” Jumin glared at him, but Zen crossed his arms and simply glared back.

“Oh do continue dears, finally something interesting to listen to.” The classy lady folded her hands, pleased, ignoring the offended look the young man on her side gave her.

Zen took up the offer. “Damn it Trust Fund jerk! This is going too far!”

“Trust Fund… jerk?” A mousy young woman perked up and the balding guy’s eyebrows rose.

“Did you read the card I sent with it?” Jumin asked quickly.

“Yeah, of course.” Zen rummaged in his pocket and produced the golden card with white engraved letters in it. Of course Trust Fund would go overly expensive. “Happy Birthday Zen. Please be aware that breakfast is important for maintaining your health.”

The whole room aww-ed and Zen flushed slightly at the unusual audience. “Look, I know it’s unusual of you to send a gift and I appreciate the sentiment, but cat food? Why not flowers or something normal?”

“I wanted to give you something useful and important.” The executive meant it too.

 “Important?! How would you feel if I sent you dog food?” Zen retaliated. Why did this asshole not get it?

“Well, if it was manufactured by C&R, I would not mind, but dog food does not provide all the nutrients I need. Taurine is a necessary component to maintain my sight.”

The classy lady and her entourage mumbled in agreement. Zen was completely dumbstruck. Had the world gone insane or just him?

“Mr. Han, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t stop Zen in time,” Jaehee’s voice said from the entrance behind him.

Zen turned to the door where he saw… a kettle?

_What?_

“Don’t worry, it was to be expected. Rage seems to be Zen’s nyatural state. Purrease escort him out.”

 _What?!_ He whipped back around. In Jumin’s chair, there was now a gray-haired cat in a suit.

 “I would sir, but my cord doesn’t allow me to walk that far.”

“What the FUCK is GOING ON?!” Zen yelled out.

Something wrapped around him and he gasped, the world around him spinning.

His eyes slowly opened and he found himself in his bedroom, everything veiled in shadows, the curtains effectively blocking out the early morning sun. Mind getting its focus back, Zen realized there was an arm around him and a naked _male_ body pressed up to his back. The scent of cologne accompanied his bedmate, one that was unmistakably Jumin’s.

Zen wondered for a second how Jumin got into his apartment before his brain started working again. Oh. Right. They got together. That was a thing.

Damn, his body felt tense and his hair was a mess. He stretched and stilled when he felt something hard poke into his backside. Jumin murmured a bit in his sleep but didn’t move. Zen flushed; last night they had gotten into an argument. What they fought about he didn’t even remember anymore, but they made up in the bed and Jumin got his way with him thoroughly, not even taking off his clothes.

Zen distinctly remembered seeing Jumin’s fancy jacket on the floor and feeling the zipper of his pants pushed against his ass, just before Jumin fucked all thought out of him. And now Jumin’s morning wood was rubbing against his thigh as if he hadn’t gotten enough, and it turned Zen on too.

_Damn him and his cat food!_

Fueled by the irrational anger of his dream, he moved out of Jumin’s arms, the executive automatically rolling on his back. Jumin looked so vulnerable and innocent with his dark hair wild and all over the place. Zen got up and moved to hover above Jumin. His ass was still lubed up well from last night, and served as a reminder how Jumin completely dominated him, the jerk. Zen told his brain to shut up when it wanted to remind him that the actor wanted that to happen.

 _Time for some payback._ With a grin, Zen gently rubbed Jumin’s cock, pleased when the executive let out a tiny moan. He lifted it up and slowly let it plunge into him, his entrance giving barely any resistance.

When Jumin was fully sheathed Zen sighed, enjoying the full feeling. He stayed like that for a moment, his hand roaming Jumin’s smooth belly, watching how the man’s face contorted but the rest of his body remained still.

Zen started to ride him, using his free hand to stroke himself, enjoying the amount of control he had. As Jumin’s cock bumped into his prostate, he sped up the pace, resisting throwing his head back just so he could keep watching Jumin. His dark-haired partner moaned openly now that he couldn’t hold himself back, trashing his head a bit but still asleep. Zen bit his lip. It felt so good, but…

“Fuck, it’s not enough,” he groaned and tried to go even faster. Without Jumin to help him, the tempo was too frustratingly slow.

One particularly harsh thrust and a loud groan from Zen caused Jumin’s eyes to flutter open. “Wha… Huh? Ungh!” Jumin gasped, startled as Zen pushed down on him again, grasping Zen’s thighs. “The fu-“

“Move!” Zen panted. “Please, Jumin, I’m so close-“

Despite being sleep-addled, Jumin let the instincts in his body take over and thrusted hard into the needy man above him, surprising Zen. “AH!” The albino clapped a hand over his mouth but even that didn’t seem to lower his volume as Jumin repeatedly drove into him while he pushed down.

A few more strokes and Zen came, his voice caught in his throat, semen spurting on Jumin’s chest. Jumin followed right after, sweating and panting like crazy.

The two of them took some deep breaths to calm down. The sheets were a complete mess, just as the both of them. Oh well, Zen thought, he had to wash them anyway.

“Is this… how you’re going to wake me up every morning?” Jumin asked half drowsy, half smug, flustering Zen.

“Shut up. I was mad at you for getting me cat food on my birthday, even if you were a cat.” Zen felt rather silly getting angry over a dream now.

“Cat food? Hmmm.” Jumin was fully awake now, frowning. Zen found the response unusual. “I was a cat?”

“Yes.”

“Was Yoosung an omurice?”

“A… what?”

Jumin shook his head. “Never mind.”

Zen suspected there was definitely something else, perhaps this was related to the fact that they were part of a game, but exhaustion overtook him and he stopped caring. He flopped his sticky self back onto the bed, letting an amused Jumin take the opportunity to turn towards him.

“Hey Zen?”

“Yes?”

“I meow you.”

“What the fuck, don’t use meow as random word replacement!”

When Jumin simply kissed Zen’s nose in response, Zen couldn’t help smile. This kind of cat, he didn’t mind being with at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the 7th day already half done, so I hope to have it up in a few days from now!


	7. Day 7: Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The craziness ends! The last day I indulged myself with some JuZen family goodness. Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave it ambiguous whether or not the kids are adopted, so people can fill in their own headcanons. :D

The sounds of plates clanging and high-pitched chatter woke him up. Zen blinked a few times before stretching, wondering why his neighbors were so loud. When his vision focused, he realized he wasn’t in his bed - and he wasn’t in his apartment.

He shot up, the black bed sheet falling off his naked torso. The tall aquarium, the large flat screen TV, the many scripts piled on top of a desk nearby, the posters of him on the wall... He ran his hand through his long hair a few times.

Right, this was Jumin’s and his home… for years now. Zen shook his head; the dream he had was one of the past, so realistic that he actually thought he was back there. It was ridiculous though, Jumin as a rapper? Discovering none of them were real? Oh, the things his imagination came up with.

A tiny squeal made him smile and he got out of bed. It was kind of Jumin to let him sleep on his free day seeing the long performance he had the evening before.

Now showered and dressed, he walked into the penthouse’s living room with its open kitchen. There he found Jumin facing the hallway with a toddler in his arms, the young boy doing a good job of wrinkling Jumin’s black tie with tiny hands.

“Seulgi! If you take any longer, Driver Kim will go to your dance class on his own!” Jumin yelled into the hallway.

“Just a minute more, papa!!” a high-pitched voice yelled back, making Jumin roll his eyes. Zen chuckled and walked up to Jumin.

“This is your fault. She’s not even six years old yet and already spending hours in front of the mirror,” Jumin said with no venom in his voice as Zen kissed him in greeting.

“What can I say? My beautiful daughter has the right to look as good as she wants to.” Zen gently took their son from Jumin’s arms, freeing his husband and the poor tie.

Jeong protested loudly at the loss of his new toy but soon got distracted with Zen’s loose hair, playing with it as he often did. Carefully balancing his son, Zen sat down at the table where Jumin had put out a plate with toast and eggs for him.

“Seulgi!!” Jumin was now out of sight, no doubt in front of their daughter’s room.

“I said a minute!!!”

“It has been five!!”

Zen tried not to laugh with a mouth full of egg. Their children could be quite a handful.

After an actual minute, a small girl with a bouncy ponytail ran into the living room and almost crashed into the kitchen table in her excitement.

“Daddy! How do I look?” Seulgi spun around, her dress twirling adorably. Zen got the warmest feeling.

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart,” he replied, causing her bounce up and down happily. She ran to his side and tried to climb on his lap.

“Sweetheart, you’re already late for class.” Zen kissed her forehead and gently put her down. “Give your brother and papa a kiss and go.”

Seulgi pouted angrily but did as told, running in such a tempo she threatened to trip over the rug. Once Jumin passed her backpack, she finally went to the front door where a balding Driver Kim greeted them and escorted her away.

Ah, some peace and quiet, Zen thought, as he finished his breakfast. Ever since Jumin agreed to stop having the maids over every day, only when the both of them were too busy to clean, the house felt calmer. Only Driver Kim remained fulltime due to Jumin’s terrible driving.

“Ba!” Jeong yelled. The little boy stretched his arms out to Jumin, now sitting across them, who was trying and failing to fix his damaged tie.

“Papa has to work on a few things he couldn’t finish Friday, my angel,” Jumin replied sternly.

“Ewwy! Ewwy!”

Zen swore Jeong was Jumin’s little clone. Jumin’s strict act crumbled and Jeong was within his arms in a second, heading off to Elizabeth’s room to play with her.

“Don’t forget he has to take a nap after playing!” Zen called after the two.

He got up to make himself some coffee, browsing past chatrooms. Vanderwood reluctantly agreed to babysit again. MC made a few jokes that kids love his awkwardness which Saeran agreed to. Jaehee asked Jumin’s current assistant whether catering has been taking care of, otherwise she can arrange something from her café. Yoosung once more confirmed that Elizabeth is perfectly healthy, she’s just getting older. Zen rolled his eyes, he’d have to talk to Jumin and tell him to stop bothering Yoosung now that he’s a fulltime vet.

Twenty minutes later, his screen turned green as it rang with his daughter’s name on it. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Dad!” The many voices of children in the background almost drowned out her voice. “Can I go play with Daniel this afternoon?!”

Daniel? Zen ran the name in his mind a few times. Oh right, Daniel Choi, one of Saeyoung’s twin sons. Immediately he frowned. “Sweetheart, no. Last time you were covered under scratches from harassing the neighbor’s cats!” It was a good thing her dress wasn’t one Jumin had tailor made for her - there had been no saving that poor garment.

“But daaaaaaaad!!! I want to see his baby sister!!”

Zen always thought Saeyoung was one of those guys that preferred to remain alone for the rest of his life. Yet the redhead managed to get three tomatoes, and he adored them too - he never shut up about them. Zen could relate.

“Honey, no-“

“Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaase!!!”

Damn, right in the weak spot. “Fine, fine. Go my darling.”

Seulgi cheered so loud on the phone he had to pull it away from his ear. Soon she gave him noisy kisses and hung up.

“Who’s that?”

Zen nearly jumped, he hadn’t heard Jumin return. “It’s Seulgi. Just… asking if she can go play with a friend.”

“Which friend?” Jumin narrowed his eyes while Zen tried to think of an excuse. “It’s that Choi kid again, isn’t it?”

Zen sighed. Busted. “If I told you no, would you believe me?”

Jumin laughed and approached. “No. You’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

The head of C&R wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, their bodies flush against each other. “But your honesty is your best quality.”

“Excuse you, my beauty is.” Zen relished the warmth between them as he moved in to kiss his man slowly. It wasn’t like the past, when they had to rush and hide. Now they were comfortable and had all the time in the world.

Their kissing was interrupted by what sounded like… a childish attempt at singing.

“Is that Jeong?” Jumin asked.

It was hard to distinguish between the adorable gurgling but he was trying to imitate the song Jumin sang for their kids. The only song he dared to sing, but Zen and the children always wanted to hear it again.

Jumin stopped him from moving to his son’s bedroom. “He’ll fall asleep soon.”

Zen smiled as he was kissed again. There was no such thing as perfect happiness, but this was close to it.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
